


Až na dřeň

by Raaya



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Není člověk. Není démon. Nikam nepatří, nikde není vítána. Její prokletí se jí zavrtává pod kůži - až na dřeň.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Až na dřeň

Sedím v baru a usrkávám ze sklenky jako každý středeční večer. Vlastně jako úplně každý večer. Ani nepamatuju, kdy naposledy jsem ty prázdné hodiny mezi soumrakem a hlubokou nocí zabíjela jiným způsobem. Zabrala jsem si malý rohový box a nehodlám ho hned tak opustit. Dřív jsem sedávala přímo u baru, ale na můj vkus tam bylo moc rušno. V koutku, sama, daleko od ostatních to je naprosto vyhovující. Nemám potřebu vyhledávat společnost, společnost si totiž obvykle vyhledá mě.

Lavice naproti mně vrzne, když se na ni posadí drobný blonďák. „Ahoj, zlato,“ pozdraví.

„Vysmahni, Tome,“ odseknu. Ne, dneska vážně nemám náladu na nějakou zdvořilostní konverzaci.

„Copak, problémy se sebeovládáním? Nebo s večeří?“ vyzvídá, na tváři potutelný úsměv. Nesnáším ty jeho úšklebky. Mám na ně alergii.

Přivřu oči a nakloním se blíž. „To má být nabídka?“ brouknu svádivě.

Tomáš viditelně pobledne. Ale jen trochu, už se známe příliš dlouho.

„Srabe,“ ušklíbnu se a dorazím pití.

„Mám pro tebe vzkaz od Doma,“ vypadne z něj konečně. Já věděla, že to nebude jen zdvořilostní návštěva.

„Co chce?“

„Tebe.“ Skutečně všeříkající. Tomáš – mistr lakonických odpovědí.

„Na práci nebo pro legraci?“ povytáhnu levé obočí. Poslední dobou se mi nedostává ani jednoho. Začínám se nudit.

„Na práci, myslím. Máme nějaké nováčky, bude potřeba je trochu postrašit. Však víš, vytřídit zrno od plev.“

„Vím,“ přikývnu a přemýšlím, jestli si mám objednat další skleničku. Ne, raději ne. „Na kdy mě potřebuje?“

„Stav se zítra kolem osmé. Musím s tebou ještě probrat scénář.“

„To mám na ty zelenáče vyskočit zpoza rožku? Vždyť si akorát cvrknou,“ namítnu, ale jen proto, aby se neříkalo, že se dám moc lehce. Ve skutečnosti se začínám těšit. Nová várka vyděšených samozvaných ochránců lidstva je to nejpříjemnější vytrhnutí ze stereotypu, v jaké můžu doufat.

*

Říct, že Dominik bydlí na venkově, je přehnané. Já bydlím na venkově, v třítisícové vesnici. On na konci světa. Jeho dům stojí stranou od ostatních, v lese, dříve to prý bývala hájovna. No, moc se od té doby nezměnila, nade dveřmi dokonce zůstalo umělé paroží, jen by nebylo na škodu ho trochu přelakovat. Vypadá, že to každou chvíli vzdá a někomu sletí na hlavu.

Natáhnu ruku, abych zaklepala, než se ale stačím dveří dotknout, sami se rozletí. Na prahu stojí Tom, tiskne si ukazováček na rty a druhou rukou mi kyne, abych šla za ním. Chvíli na něj nechápavě zírám, co se to zase děje, to ale Tomášovi není moc pochuti, kynoucí rukou mě drapne za paži a zatáhne do útrob domu.

Zastaví až v jedné ložnici. Moc bych za to nedala, že je jeho.

„Už můžu mluvit?!“ zasyčím podrážděně a obsadím jedno křeslo. Celkem pohodlné.

„Jo, už jo.“ Omluvně se zašklebí. „Dneska to bylo skutečně zajímavé. Mládež se snažila Dominika přesvědčit, ať je konečně pošle do terénu. Prý jsou připravení. Leda hovno. Parta amatérů, to jsou. Nejvyšší čas je vyvést z omylu.“

„A to jim nebude divné, když se tam najednou objevím?“ Ty jeho chvalozpěvy jsem raději přešla. Ze zkušenosti vím, že parta amatérů v ohrožení je kurevsky nebezpečná parta amatérů. A vsadím se, že on to ví taky, jen mě nechce vyděsit, abych se nakonec nesebrala a nezmizela. Jako kdybych pro ně tyhle službičky dělala poprvé. Jako kdybych měla na výběr.

Mávne rukou. „Tss, ti než si stačí posbírat rozuteklý mozkový buňky, bude dávno po všem a Dom jim názorně předvede, jací jsou pitomci. Však víš. Nic jiného než vyděšené ječení od nich ani nečeká.“

„Vím,“ odpovím automaticky.

„Nooo, je tu jedna věc, o které bys možná měla vědět předem,“ protahuje a dívá se všude možně, jen ne na mě.

„A to je?“ povytáhnu obočí.

„Dom měl poslední dobou nějaké problémy a neměl moc času se na tvou návštěvu náležitě připravit a…“ všimne si mého netrpělivého pohledu a rychle uhne očima, „a alespoň jeden z nich má nabito ostrýma,“ dokončí rychle.

„Ostrýma… To jako posvěcenýma?“ vyletím.

„Pššt! Jo, to jako posvěcenýma.“

„Snažíte se mě zabít? Jestli mě ten maník trefí, je po mně! A potom už nebudou žádné službičky, žádné strašení dětí!“ Tak jo, možná trochu vyšiluju, ale mám k tomu důvod, krucinál! S puškou se mění pravidla. Nejsem živý terč.

Tom kecne na postel a prsty si tiskne kořen nosu. Vypadá, že na něj jde pěkná migréna. „Nesnažíme, přísahám. Je to jen malá komplikace. S největší pravděpodobností ani nestačí vystřelit, je to takové ucho, znuděný maminčin chlapeček, co si chce něco dokázat.“

Já jsem ale pochopila. Bylo to varování – Dominik se přestával cítit jistý v kramflecích. Teď jen zjistit, jestli je to dobrá, nebo špatná zpráva.

*

Připadám si jako kašpar. Dominik mi nachystal černé džíny a černý nátělník – opravdu nechci vědět, jak zjistil mou velikost. Zná mě dost dobře, aby věděl, že na sebe hodím něco jako bílou mini a žluté tričko s potiskem růžových kytek, v čemž se nemýlil. Jenže takové hadry nejsou nic pro krvelačného démona přicházejícího z Pekla, že. Jako by bílá podprsenka lezoucí z tílka byla lepší. Celé to je jak špatný vtip.

Z obývacího pokoje ke mně doléhají zvuky večerní pohody šestice pubertálních spolubydlících. Televize se překřikuje s rádiem, holky se překřikují s kluky a nad tím vším se nese Tomášův hlas, žádající, aby to trochu ztišili, že Dom přijde každou chvíli a bude nadávat. Nikdo mu nevěnuje pozornost, a tak mi dává znamení a nenápadně opouští místnost.

Zhluboka se nadechnu a mentální vlnou usmažím televizi, rádio a dva počítače. Mohla bych vyhodit pojistky v celé hájovně, ale tma jako v pytli by mým záměrům moc neposloužila. Ono přízračné zjevení z temnoty úplně ztratí kýžený efekt, když jej nikdo nevidí.

Holky zaječí, ale lovecké instinkty okamžitě převezmou vládu a už se přeskupují do obranné formace. Poněkud chabé obranné formace, ale budiž, na nováčky ucházející. Dominik je vycvičil dobře. Sedni, lehni a aportek umí, teď se podíváme, jestli zvládnou i trhat.

Vstoupím do místnosti a dám si záležet na opravdu ošklivém úsměvu. Nechám démona ve své mysli vystrčit růžky, ale jen tak, abych neztratila kontrolu. Rozpuštěné vlasy mi vlají okolo tváře a ramen a modrou v duhovkách nahradí krvavě červená. Mentální energií rozrazím okenice a dovolím větru prohnat se místností. Emoce tak dlouho držené zkrátka ve mně bouří, hlad mi drásá tělo. Už dlouho jsem se necítila tak živá, tak svobodná.

Teď však není čas na sebereflexi. Show začíná.

„Ale, ale, co to tady máme? Čerstvé maso,“ pronáším přehnaně afektovaně. Lhala bych, kdybych prohlásila, že si to někde v koutku duše neužívám. Užívám. Připomíná mi to základku. Co se v dramatickém kroužku naučíš, při strašení lidí jako když najdeš.

Lovci mlčí a jediný pohyb, kterého jsou schopni, je kulení očí a drkotání zuby. Vzduch nasáklý pachem rozjitřených emocí se mi lepí na patro a chuchvalce rudé mlhy mi zastírají vědomí. Opojný pocit.

„Kdepak máte rodiče, kuřátka?“ zacvrlikám a udělám pár kroků dál do místnosti. Banda udělá svorně pár kroků vzad, až není kam dál ustoupit. Cítím, jak mi zbytky lidskosti pomalu protékají mezi prsty. Dlouho, příliš dlouho jsem se držela na uzdě, ale nesmím tomu podlehnout, ne s Dominikem a Tomášem za dveřmi.

Mentální průplesk trochu pomůže.

„Pro nechápající znovu, naposledy po dobrém: Kde jsou lovci?“

To je trochu rozhýbe. Jeden z nich, dlouhovlasý brunet, vystoupí před ostatní v pravačce svírajíc pistoli, nad níž se vznáší nepřátelská aura znamenající jediné – posvěcené náboje. Třináct malých smrtí v kovové krabičce. Mé oblíbené číslo. Je to tady.

„My jsme lovci. Teď vypadni,“ řekne drsně, „nebo ti pomůžu.“

Tentokrát se zasměju pěkně od srdce, malinko nepříčetně. Adrenalin mi klokotá žilami, horký jak láva, a spaluje zbytky mého zdravého rozumu. Tak daleko to nemělo dojít. Jestli nechci udělat něco, čeho bych později litovala, musím to urychlit a přimět ho k akci.

„Vážně, beruško?“ pošťouchnu ho. „A jakpak to uděláš?“

Zareaguje naprosto předvídatelně – ono taky co jiného dělat s namířenou pistolí, než ji odjistit.  Cvaknutí pojistky, ač tiché, mi zní jako výstřel. Trvá sotva sekundu, ale i sekunda nepozornosti mi stačí. Démon v mé mysli převezme vládu.

Všechno se jakoby zpomalí. Kluk – nemůže být starší než já, ale Tomáš měl pravdu, stále je to jenom kluk – klouže ukazováčkem ke spoušti a já mám všechen čas světa, abych mu pistoli vykopla z ruky. Instinktivně uhne, ale zapackuje a přistane na zadku. Ale to mi nestačí.

Bezbranný. U mých nohou. Tak krásně voní panikou a zoufalstvím.

Jak je to dlouho, co jsem se naposledy nasytila energií lidské duše? Měsíc, dva? Už si nevzpomínám. Držet hlad na uzdě se mi stalo denní rutinou, ale někdy, jako třeba teď, je to těžké, tak strašně těžké. Klukovy vyděšené hnědé oči září jako dvě hvězdy, už už vztahuji ruku, abych si něco z toho jasu vzala pro sebe, když najednou koutkem oka zaregistruji pohyb.

Ta blondýna mu zachránila život. Zatímco jsem se zabývala bitvou zuřící mi v mysli, přestala jsem věnovat pozornost zbylé pětici skoro-lovců a ona toho využila. Zbraň se jí v rukou chvěje jak nožky čerstvě narozeného hříběte, ale ze dvou metrů by trefil i amatér.

Pud sebezáchovy převáží misku vah v můj prospěch. Zuby nehty se držím své lidské přirozenosti – protože ano, opravdu jsem hlavně člověk. Nejvyšší čas tuhle frašku ukončit.

Mentální energie byla démonům dána do vínku, aby mohli člověku obludit mysl a v klidu se nasytit. K tomu ale není má lidská mysl přizpůsobená. Jsme poněkud živočišnější, řekla bych, a více používáme hrubou sílu. To se teď hodí.

Naznačím, že ji chci poslat k zemi stejně jako toho prvního. Udělá rychlí krok vzad, jenže na to právě čekám. Zakopne o polštář, který tam ještě před minutkou neležel. Telekineze – můj vlastní upgrade démonních schopností.

Výstřel zazní pokojem jako… no, jako výstřel. Ten zvuk se nedá s ničím srovnat. Blondýna spadla, ale stačila ještě zmáčknout spoušť. Posvěcené kulky jakoby byly rychlejší než normální; nestačím se ani přikrčit. Mám pocit, že slyším, jak rozráží vzduch. A pak to ucítím, to když se mi otře o levou paži těsně pod ramenem.

Pálí to jako peklo, přesto se vrhnu po zbrani a za chvíli už letí otevřeným oknem ven do tmy lesa.

Tak, to bychom měli. Ještě tomu dát nějaký poučný závěr.

Jejich vyděšené obličeje mě nutí do smíchu, konečně lidského, příčetného. Pach strachu naplňuje pokoj a jako vrstva špíny mi ulpívá na kůži. Bušící srdce se zklidňuje, nadledvinky přestávají produkovat adrenalin a očím se vrací původní, světle modrá barva. Zranění moc nekrvácí, ale tričko je stejně akorát na vyhození. Snad mi to Dominik odpustí. I ty zničené spotřebiče, když už jsme u toho.

„To. Bylo. Ubohé,“ odsekávám slova a vrtím hlavou. „Vaše maminky by zaplakaly. Říkáte si lovci, ale do toho titulu budete muset ještě dorůst. Připadám si jako kuna v kurníku. Kdybych to měla v úmyslu, byli byste všichni mrtví. Do jednoho.“

Možná trochu přeháním, ale v podstatě mám pravdu. Proti čistokrevnému démonovi by neměli nejmenší šanci, a teď to ví i oni.

Ucítím v zádech Dominikovu přítomnost. Stojí ve dveřích, nohy rozkročené, paže založené na hrudi, ve tváři výraz slibující ne bouři, ale přímo hurikán. Nechtěla bych být v jejich kůži.

„Tak tohle jste se naučili za poslední tři měsíce?“ řekne ledově, což je ještě horší, než kdyby zařval. „Namačkat se do rohu a klepat se jak ratlíci? Když vás vidím, je mi až stydno.“

Jsou věci, bez kterých mohu žít, proto vyklouznu z místnosti. Cestou zachytím Dominikův pohled. Poznal to. Poznal, že ne všechno z toho byla jen hra. Měla bych přestat otáčet se k němu zády.

„To bylo to nejhorší a nejkýčovitější představení, co jsem kdy viděl,“ zasměje se Tomáš, když opouštím hájovnu.

„Já tebe taky, brouku,“ odseknu sarkasticky.

Bolí mě duše, z jedné strany drcená druhou entitou v mé hlavě, z druhé lidským vědomím a svědomím. Jsem oboje, člověk i démon. Říkají mi kříženec, ale to není přesné označení, protože obě moje já se nikdy nepromísí, můžou koexistovat vedle sebe nebo se neustále přetlačovat, ale nikdy, nikdy nesplynou v jedno.

Drobné mrholení se pomalu mění v pěknej slejvák. Sedím na padlém kmenu nedaleko hájovny a nechám déšť, ať si s mými vlasy a oblečením dělá, co chce. Někdy stačí tak málo, abyste se cítili živí, a přesně tohle teď potřebuju jako sůl.

Tiché křupání větviček a šustění listí ohlašuje Tomášův příchod. „Dom jim právě vypráskává kožichy,“ řekne, posadí se vedle mě a podá mi náplast.

Vrhnu po něm nepřátelský pohled. Nedbá, ví, že si od něj náplast vezmu. Rána už sice přestala krvácet, ale štípání jakoby nabylo na intenzitě. Ono když se setká Peklo s Nebem, není to zrovna legrace.

„Ale nevedli si tak špatně na to, že jsou teprve v půlce výcviku,“ pokračuje. „Já na jejich místě a v jejich letech… řekněme, že jsem na tom nebyl o moc líp. Potřebovali přijít o iluze. Teď, když konečně pochopili, o co v téhle branži jde, jim půjde výcvik mnohem líp.“

„Jsou to ještě děti,“ namítnu.

„To nepopírám. Ale čím dříve začnou s výcvikem, tím větší je pravděpodobnost, že ho ve zdraví dokončí. Navíc musíme brát, co je. Zabiják démonů v dnešní době není zrovna lukrativní džob.“

„S tou úmrtností se ani nedivím.“

Sedíme tam dál v tichu a Tomovi světlé vlasy díky dešti tmavnou do kaštanova. Necítím se nepříjemně, přesto se zvednu a vydám se k vesnici. Sice stojíme na stejné straně barikády, ale to je taky to jediné, co nás spojuje. S trochou štěstí stihnu poslední autobus a nebudu ho muset prosit o odvoz.

„Můžu mít otázku?“ zavolá za mnou ještě.

Pomalu se otočím a zvednu obočí.

„Proč to pro nás vlastně děláš? Tyhle službičky? Protože pokud vím, nic z toho nemáš.“

Otázka mne zaskočí. Ne že bych neznala odpověď, jen se na ni nikdy nikdo nezeptal. Všichni mě berou jako samozřejmost, jako dobře promazanou pistoli nebo pomůcku při tréninku. A teď je tady Tom s těmi svými špatně padnoucími kalhotami a vráskami v koutcích očí, a vypadá, že ho to opravdu zajímá.

Usměju se a vložím do toho všechny své momentální emoce. Vyzní tak nějak hořce.

„Ale mám. Jsem sice člověk, ale v hlavě nosím plnohodnotného démona. Co myslíš, že by mi Dominik udělal, kdybych nebyla užitečná?“

 


End file.
